


Intoxicated

by mintables



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: CAUSE THIS SHIP DIDN'T EXIST TILL TODAY ANYWAY LMAO, IM CALLING MYSTERY BOY ADRIEN, M/M, OH EP 11 SPOILERS I GUESS BUT THAT'S OBVIOUS, WHY? BC I HAVE NO NAME FOR HIM AND WE'RE ROLLING WITH THIS, blame my entire twitter feed for this i'm gonna pioneer this ship wATCH ME, bless, boi this is only like 1.3k but im lazy and sleep deprived and i have homework due so byeeee, chris's cat is objectively the best character bye, i could proofread but will i? no this post is a shitpost incarnate, i love them, i love them???? new yoi otp, i'm so glad we've all collectively started shipping christophe/mystery man, lmao this is literally gonna be the first fic i post on here i hope y'all are happy, oh don't expect chris to be in character at all lmao I'm so sleep-deprived, take a fucking sip babes, this could be quality content but it's a ship that had a 5-second conversation, this is a shitpost in fanfiction form but taken a little too seriously, this is so short and so not serious and im so sorry, watch as next week mystery boy turns out to be like... chris's brother i will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintables/pseuds/mintables
Summary: Yuuri skates Eros for Victor. Everyone knows that, everyone knows that his eros has an inspiration.But Christophe is skating for someone too, whether the world knows it or not. (MY TWITTER FEED MADE ME SHIP THIS AND IM SO SORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS TO LAY EYES UPON THIS TRAINWRECK NOW PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS FIC SERIOUSLY)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALL ABOARD THE HELL TRAIN hello everybody welcome to the S.S. chris's-boyfriend-doesn't-even-have-a-name-yet  
> I'm your new captain and we're going to Suffer through this together lmao blame twitter for this not me
> 
> (ok but i'm p sure we all saw that one scene w the tall brown-haired guy while chris was skating and immediately decided they were dating sO,,,,)

Christophe was fully aware that this Grand Prix Final was likely to be his last. It was unusual for a man to keep competing past his age in figure skating, and he knew all too well that the older he got, the less chance he had of qualifying- especially when skaters like Yuri Plisetsky were already shattering expectations at 10 years younger than he.

Seasons were boring without Victor, anyway- he missed being able to compete with his friend, but he understood why he’d decided to leave. Relationships like the one he had with Yuuri were hard to come by. Chris knew all too well from experience.

Watching Yuuri skate, it was almost painfully obvious just how devoted he and Victor were to each other. There wasn’t a soul in the arena (except for maybe the commentators, but they appeared to think the engagement rings were only for good luck, so it was obvious that they were oblivious to anything) who didn’t know that Yuuri was skating for Victor. His eros was completely devoted to him, and Chris had known Victor long enough to know that he was just as helpless when it came to the other man. Watching Victor do a quad flip on the sidelines at the same time as his fiance just further confirmed how _whipped_ his friend was.

After Yuuri, Phichit’s and Yurio’s routines went by in a blur, and Chris made a mental note to congratulate them afterwards for nailing their short programs (even if he doubted the small Russian would appreciate the sentiment). More importantly, though, he needed to focus on his own eros.

The glare of the lights reflecting off the ice made the rink seem even lonelier than it used to when Chris was younger. As he glided onto the rink, he scanned the crowd, meeting a familiar pair of green eyes from the sidelines and smiling.

Everyone’s eros had inspiration, and he couldn’t have been more grateful for his. Yuuri and Victor may have been the types to broadcast their love to the whole world (and by _kissing on international television-_ he still wasn’t over how great the Cup of China had been), but he knew his boyfriend preferred privacy, and he was more than alright with that. Keeping their relationship out of the public eye was a small price to pay for Adrien having put up with him for all those years.

He let the first notes of _Intoxicated_ wash over him, letting thoughts of Adrien take him through the song. He was going to give it all the eros he had if it meant ensuring his chance at the gold, and more importantly, at letting Adrien know just how much their relationship meant to him.

He remembered the evening right before he’d left his apartment, luggage already packed and his cat purring at his heels. Adrien had come in while he was busy kissing his darling (and they’d had arguments about that, but _sorry honey, Kitty comes first!_ ) and he’d responded with _“You always come too early.”_ An innuendo (one of his better ones), a subtle hint that had led to them leaving much later than intended and locking the poor cat out of the bedroom for far too long.

It had been a good night.

Christophe bit his lip at the memory and hoped Adrien was just as affected as he was from where he was watching him. He loved skating for his boyfriend, loved the fact that only the two of them (well, and his coach, but that was irrelevant) knew who the routine was really for. When he’d first picked the song, he’d teased Adrien with the lyrics for months- _“But, darling, you always make me so breathless”_ probably hadn’t been funny the first few times, in retrospect, let alone fifty. Still, it was all for Adrien, so he was willing to make the cheesiest jokes imaginable.

He let himself get lost in the memory of Adrien’s lips for a moment, wincing at his own under-rotated quad but finishing with a flourish anyway. As he held his final pose, panting, he made sure to lock eyes with Adrien as he licked his lips. His boyfriend blushed a furious red.

The moment he was off the ice Chris was reaching for Adrien, tugging his jacket from his waiting hand and pulling it around their heads so they were concealed from the cameras (well, mostly. It may have been completely obvious, but the point was that Chris had tried, right?).

“Hey,” he panted, leaning closer to Adrien. The brunet rolled his eyes but leaned in anyway, letting Chris pull him into a messy, open-mouthed kiss.

Chris would’ve been content to stay there forever, but apparently Adrien had a sense of reason, and pulled away. “We have to go to the kiss and cry, Chris,” he pointed out.

Chris pouted. “I’d rather kiss _youuu~”_ he sing-songed. Adrien snorted and pushed his face away.

“Come on, you idiot. We have plenty of time for that later. At least _try_ to act professional.”

Chris laughed, but took his seat with the jacket firmly over his shoulders. He liked to have his boyfriend wear it so that he could have a token of his while he was away at competitions. It still smelled like Adrien, a combination of the strawberry shampoo he’d stolen from Chris and his own pine-y laundry detergent. On anyone else, that blend might have been disgusting, but it was Adrien, so it _worked,_ somehow.

Chris grinned when he saw his score, exchanging excited glances with Adrien. Being in third place after the short program was by no means detrimental- after all, he was good at coming from behind.

(Adrien had chewed him out for that particular interview for months. It was a nonstop stream of _“I can’t believe you literally said, on national television, that you were good at coming from behind, why are you like this, why am I dating you,”_ that Chris had actually gotten fairly good at tuning out.)

He leaned over to Adrien and whispered as much in his ear, snorting when he shoved him away with a scandalized expression.

“You are _not_ bringing back ‘coming from behind.’ I don’t care how funny you think it is, if you say that in an interview I _will_ break up with you.”

Christophe smirked, leaning towards Adrien’s ear again. “I _do_ mean I’m good at coming from behind in every sense of the phrase. Care to try it out?”

Adrien stiffened, and Chris’s grin just widened as he dragged his beet-red boyfriend out of the kiss and cry, thumb circling the pulse point on his wrist with the promise of more to come later.

As soon as they were around the corner and away from the crowds, Adrien pulled Chris in for another kiss, and he happily obliged, bringing his hands up to tangle in Adrien’s hair. It was sloppy and a little dangerous- anyone could walk in on them at any moment- but that just made it all that much more _fun._

For Chris, at least. Adrien appeared to have other plans, hands stopping at his hips and refusing to go any further.

“Chris- we should watch the others skate. And- anyone could catch us. We’ve already missed half of Otabek’s program, and he’s supposed to be really good-” Adrien tried to reason, clearly fighting a battle with his own conscience.

Chris decided to solve his boyfriend’s dilemma for him.

He grabbed Adrien by the tie, slipping his other hand beneath the waistline of his dress pants as he did so. Adrien made a squeaking noise before Chris was kissing him again, but only briefly before he pulled away.

“Adrien, it’s _fine._ Besides, what would be more fun to _do_ , watching skating...” He paused to lick his lips again, channeling all the _eros_ he had. If Adrien turned any redder, Chris was almost certain he might combust. _Gotcha._ “... or _me?_ ”

 

They didn’t end up watching the rest of the skaters that night.

**Author's Note:**

> weLL..... that was a thing. that i wrote. in like 30 minutes. on 1 hour of sleep. this is fiNE
> 
> i'm so sorry
> 
> hmu  
> mintables on tungle.hell  
> @mintable_s on twit


End file.
